The Soul of the Reaver
by Razielim Vampiress
Summary: Now trapped in the Reaver, Raziel's mind is in a downward spiral towards insanity, and the numerous traumas that he endures isn't helping. One of my morbid, disturbed ideas of what happens to Raziel while he's in the blade. Warnings: Graphic violence, lan


Title: The Soul of the Reaver  
Author: RavenWolf1333  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 1/1  
Disclaimer: The Legacy of Kain series belongs to Eidos and Crystal Dynamics. I own nothing except the plot of this story.  
Summary: Now trapped in the Reaver, Raziel's mind is in a downward spiral towards insanity, and the numerous traumas that he endures isn't helping. One of my morbid, disturbed ideas of what happens to Raziel while he's in the blade. Warnings: Graphic violence, language, blood and gore, one-shot

Raziel collapsed on to seemingly solid ground. He was now inside the Blood Reaver. He stood and looked at himself, a smile forming on his face. He was restored! He looked just the way he had when he was a vampire. Maybe..... Raziel checked his back and, yes, his wings were back too! His happiness was quickly outlived, however, when he stopped and listened. Wretched moans and cries filled the air, all blending into one long, loud scream.

Strangely enough, a figure appeared not five feet away from him. It was so deformed that Raziel couldn't tell if it was either male or female. Its flesh was rotten and decaying, snapped bones poking out of the skin that remained, its ankle bent at an unbelieveable angle yet it began limping towards him. And to top it all off, Raziel could just barely make out his clan symbol on the creature's upper arm. "My God!" Raziel whispered hoarsely and backed away from the approaching thing. He saw even more rotting, moaning vampires appear and he knew there was no way he'd be able to fight all of them off. As he turned to run, he came face to face with yet another hideously deformed Razielim. Its grasping, clawed hands reached behind him and grabbed and tore at his wings before he had the chance to dodge out of the way. Although his wings were not completely ripped off this time, the bones were badly broken and they were bleeding everywhere. He quickly kicked the thing back into the second hoard of flesh eaters. In a split second, Raziel was surrounded by a handful of the zombie-vampires, and was too busy keeping away from their fangs and claws to think of any means of escape. With a loud grunt, he lashed out a hoove-like foot and sent one of the dead things tumbling. Another zombie-vampire shambled towards him and simply fell atop the wraith. Raziel screamed and jerked as they both fell and the creature landed face-first on his belly and began chewing; he grabbed its head with both hands and shoved it away. That gave one of the cannibals behind him a chance to sink its teeth into Raziel's shoulder; gritting his teeth, he ignored the pain and concentrated on keeping the others away. 

Raziel turned and yanked the thing away from his shoulder, then ripped out the damned thing's throat. He delt with two more in a similar fashion and the wraith was suddenly free to deal with the zombie that was trying to take a bite out of his neck. Groaning in pain, he smashed a fist through his skull, splattering brains and black blood everywhere. As he tried to sit up, a loop of exposed gut curled from the bloody tear in his abdomen; he ignored that and attempted to pull himself to his feet. Raziel's breath left him in a forced cough as a hundred and sixty pounds of dead flesh landed on him, slamming him to the ground again. His entire head rang with the impact, black spots swimming before his eyes.

Gnarled teeth sank into the flesh of Raziel's thigh; he howled and kicked, feeling his foot connect with something. The zombie on top of him stank of decay and urine; gagging, he shoved at it until it slid away. Before he could follow it, a clawed hand clamped around the waistband of his pants, and several more grasped his slender legs; he thrashed, but there were too many to pull away from. Raziel began to scream as the zombies dragged him into their midst. He screamed as fangs sank into his hip, scraping along bone. He screamed as clawed hands dug into the wound in his belly, tearing it wider. He screamed as someones fangs crunched into his knee, prying the cap away along with flesh and tendon. He screamed as a someone's greyish tongue licked against his lung through the hole it had created in his ribs. He screamed as fingers dug into his socket, pulling one of his eyes free as the other ran with terrified, agonized tears. He screamed as someone's unseen head forced its way between his legs, ripping away at his inner thighs. He screamed as a whore gripped his cheek in thickly-painted lips, getting a solid grip before pulling back slowly and inexorably to rip away part of Raziel's pretty face, exposing the white bone of his lower jaw. He screamed as grasping claws pulled ropes of intestine from his body, stringing them about the pile of zombies like party streamer. He screamed as a woman in a red dress chomped through his elbow, tearing away his forearm like a drumstick. He screamed as someone gnawed through his calf muscle and began crunching on his shin bone. He screamed as a mangled hand wrapped itself around his tongue and pulled it out of his head. He screamed as the grimy clawed fingernails of a fledgling grabbed his sticky eye socket and pulled, cracking the side of his skull away along with a flap of his scalp.

And just as the crazed vampires were about to finish him, they vanished, and the room was filled with bright white light. Raziel lay curled up on the ground alone, all his wounds gone, his body just as perfect as it was before. There was no blood splattered around, just Raziel's tears as they fell to the ground. The only thing heard above his soft sobs were the moans, screams and cries of the things that were literally tearing him apart mere seconds ago....  
  
_Chibi Kain: That was.....different... to say the least. O.o_

__

_Plushie Raziel: I think I'm gonna be sick... O.O_

__

_Raven: Why? I thought it was fine. Flesh eating zombie-like vampires are kick ass and you know it!_

_Plushie Raziel: NOT WHEN I'M THE MAIN COURSE ON THE MENU!!!!_

_Raven: Whatever. Readers, be nice and leave good reviews, please and thank you. And Varyssa, if you're reading this, this message is for you: I know I need to get up off my lazy ass and write the 3rd chapter for Reincarnation, but this just popped up in my head and I just had to write it down. I hope you're not pissed off at me!!_

_Chibi Kain: ........................When the hell did I use the Soul Reaver to kill flesh eating zombie like vampires?? I'M CONFUSED DAMMIT!!!_


End file.
